Woven Tails
by Ettee Rubeus
Summary: A possible future of Fairy Tail told through vignettes focusing on the every day lives of the guild mates. Love, heart break, children, and death are all things that every person experiences, but who will go through the most?
1. The Question

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its components. I'm merely in love with it all 3

* * *

"Wanna get married?" These words bounced around Lucy's head, each syllable a violent cannonball of panic and uncertainty. As she paced around her small house, her heart thumped at an alarming rate and her stomach spun faster than a hurricane. She began to feel dizzy and clutched a chair to steady herself. The blonde girl wobbled to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. She roughly massaged her eyelids as she thought over the last few days.

"Levy, I need to talk to you." Lucy's voice was so quiet she feared her friend would not hear her. She huddled against the chilly wall in a dark corner of the guild hall.

Surprisingly, the blue-haired girl stopped walking as she searched for the owner of the tiny voice. Her eyebrows bounced up as she spotted Lucy in the shadows. She took a few quick steps toward Lucy as she said, "Are you okay, Lu?"

Lucy seized Levy's hand, leading her down an empty hallway. Halfway down the hall she stopped, releasing Levy's hand and staring at the floor. _Don't cry,_ she scolded herself. The more she fought the tears, the harder it became to contain the emotions. A few hot tears danced down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant," she confessed, the words bulging with anger.

Levy timidly placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and asked, "Want to tell me about it?"

Lucy sank to the floor and nodded. "Looking back, I can tell that the feelings were always there, but it all became more serious when we returned from Tenrou Island." This was the introduction to the love story Lucy was about to illustrate.

A couple months after the return of the Tenrou Island team, Lucy was playing cards in the guild hall with a drunken Cana while tipsy Juvia watched from nearby. The night was a fuzzy blur, so Lucy was uncertain of the reason, but she remembered summoning Aquarius from a glass of water to prove some point to Cana. Aquarius was very fond of Juvia, so when Aquarius began to flaunt her love life in front of Lucy, the intoxicated water wizard joined the fun. Cana was far too drunk to resist the urge to join the assault. Lucy had retreated from the attack in a hurry, shuffling down a side hall as tears of embarrassment sloshed down her face.

A familiar male voice sounded through the back door to the kitchen. "Thanks again, Mira. Your late night snacks are the best!"

Natsu. It had to be Natsu. It was far too late for Lucy to disappear, so she continued walking but wiped her face on her sleeves to hide the signs of distress. She passed the door as he began to turn the knob, but she kept walking as if she hadn't noticed. His footsteps echoed in the hall, but he didn't seem to notice her presence. She let out a shaky breath, glad that she wouldn't have to explain her emotions. But then a strong hand grasped her thin wrist, and Natsu growled, "Who made you cry?"

As Lucy waded through the shameful explanation, Natsu escorted the blonde girl to her home. It took much convincing to keep Natsu from marching down to the guild hall and having a rough discussion with the girls. "They were just very drunk," Lucy kept insisting. Before Natsu left he pulled her in close, squeezing her protectively. Then he turned to leave and Lucy turned the other direction, heading into the bathroom to take a hot bath. Only when the water grew frigid did she emerge from the bubbles, wrapping a peach-colored towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped, surprised to find Natsu sitting in a chair at the table. An intense frown was settled on his face and he was clearly in deep thought.

Lucy didn't even have to ask any questions, Natsu explained himself immediately. "It just doesn't make sense, Lucy. Why is Aquarius so mean to you? She isn't right, is she? Isn't she just joking?"

The blonde girl groaned, unwilling to discuss this awkward topic. There was little point in avoiding it, however. Natsu would find a way to make her talk about it. She walked past him, pretending to be searching her closet for clothing. "No. She is right. I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed or . . .anything."

Lucy heard the wood of the chair creak loudly, and the shuffle of Natsu's feet across the floor. His steps stopped a small distance behind her, and he took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't get it. There's no way that's true! Look at you!" His words stopped abruptly, raising suspicion.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and noticed that his cheeks were faintly red. Turning around to face him, she shortened the distance between them. "What are you saying?"

The pink-haired boy rubbed his foot along the floor, determined to not make eye contact. He drew in a sharp breath, then exhaled quickly while spewing words. "I just don't understand how no guy has ever asked you out. I woulda asked you out if I had known it was like that, but I guess I thought you wouldn't want a guy like me!"

She noticed his jaw clench tightly, so she took two more small steps, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "I thought it was something like that," she said gently. Then more firmly, "You're right, I don't want a guy like you. . ." In the short time before she continued, his lips tightened and pain washed over his sharp features. "Natsu, I don't want a guy _like_ you, I want _you._ " Without hesitating she leaned in and kissed him.

As Lucy concluded the necessary details of that first night, she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed loudly.

Despite the quiet all around them, and the demand for secrecy, Levy loudly burst. "What?! Natsu!? That is so unexpected!" Lucy shot her a serious look, begging for her to tone it down. Levy smiled guiltily, then said, "But we came back months and months ago. If this has been going on, how did no one know?"

"In this guild, nothing remains secret. I guess we just wanted it to be between us for a while, until we knew if we could make it. And then it had been going on for long that it became awkward to think about revealing, so we just never said anything," Lucy explained with a shrug.

Levy nodded slowly before asking, "So, what are you going to do?"

The blonde girl remained quiet for a few minutes, resting her forehead on her knees as she mulled over the options. "I have to tell him. There is no way I could hide something like that! We're on the same team, and he knows there is no chance of anyone else being responsible."

Levy clapped her small hands before exclaiming, "Then here is what you do!"

The next day Natsu was scheduled to return from a mission, and Lucy was preparing to execute the plan Levy had helped create. Lucy walked in circles around her apartment, muttering to herself as she went through a checklist. "House cleaned, check! Table set, check! Food in the oven, check! Mira already delivered the cake. Lily and Carla agreed to keep Happy busy while Natsu comes to see me." She tottered over to her mirror, leaning in to fix her smudged lip gloss. As she rubbed at the cosmetics, her front door opened loudly and Natsu burst in, a wave of heat flooding the room. Lucy whirled around, grinning at the sight of him, then quickly walked to him. He pulled her close, burying his face in her long hair. "Ahh, I missed your scent," he hummed.

Natsu's voice was all it took. All of her walls came crashing down, logic shattering on the floor. While still embracing him, she whispered, "Natsu, I'm pregnant."

The dinner passed in silence. Natsu happily devoured the meal she had prepared, crumbs decorating the table and floor. Lucy served him a large piece of chocolate cake, and as she set it in front of him, he gently grabbed her hand. She paused and looked at him, uncertainty welling inside of her. "Wanna get married?"


	2. The Answer

Lucy stood up and smoothed the creases she had left in the blanket on her bed. Before leaving the house she looked at herself in the mirror, examining the woman she found there. Her face was the same as it had been the day before, but now it was the face of a mother. Her eyes were the same color, but now they held life-changing conflict within them. Her skin was the same shade, but there were more hints of stress written upon it. Was this girl ready to have a child? Was this girl ready to be a mother for the rest of her life? Was she capable? Was this a girl who was prepared to commit to the only man she had ever been involved with? This last question was the only one that mattered today. She had already made the decision to keep this child as her own and do the best that she could. But today was the day she had promised to have an answer for Natsu. The question had been so abrupt that she had asked for some time to think it over. When those words hit his ears, Natsu had been visibly let down, but he was probably still holding onto some hope. Which answer was the right one here?

Lucy walked slowly down the sidewalk, her destination the park near the guild hall. It was springtime and all the flowering trees were in full bloom. The colors were magnificent. It was nice to know that even the plant life felt like celebrating her news. Natsu was waiting beneath a large tree in the park, just as he had promised. His face lit up as Lucy approached him. As she watched the pure joy radiating from him, she thought, _I could never look at myself in the mirror again if I was the one to extinguish that brilliance._ She nodded once as she walked, all of her being in agreeance with the decision she had made. Natsu was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet, the anticipation clearly too much for him to handle. As she drew closer, he grinned and said, "Hey, Lucy! So, did you have enough time to think about it?"

Lucy smiled back, the answer poised on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "Y—y—" she stammered, then stopped. Her eyes ran over the features of his face, so full of excitement and youth. Youth. That was the problem. She closed her eyes, apologizing to herself for what had to be done. "You and I are so young, Natsu. We can't get married."

It should have been impossible to see every ounce of pain that Natsu felt, but it all showed. His entire face sank as his shoulders slumped downward. Lucy saw him jerk as if he had been punched in the stomach and she quickly lurched forward as his legs failed to support him. The two of them dropped to the ground and, as soon as he was able, Natsu pulled away from her as he crossed his arms across his stomach as if to protect himself. "But, Lucy, why?" His voice was small and laced with confusion.

She raised a hand up to reach for him, but she couldn't bring herself to touch this animal she had wounded. "Natsu, I didn't want to hurt you. . ."

He snapped his head up, eyes boring into her. "I said WHY! We're going to be parents! We were going to be a family!" His voice was loud and accusing.

Lucy yanked her hand away from him, pressing it against her chest. Her voice came out in a whimper, "N—Natsu. . .please. Marriage is a life-time commitment! We can still be parents; I have no intention of keeping you from the baby! But I can't enter into a marriage with you right now. We need to be sure that this is right for us, that we love each other—"

Flames danced in Natsu's eyes as he exclaimed "I _do_ love you, Lucy! I may not say it all the time, but is that not clear to you? How many times have I been there for you? You are the reason for everything I do, and you want to say I don't love you?"

Lucy's fingernails dug into her thighs as she quietly said, "I didn't say that you don't love me. . ."

Understanding washed over the pink-haired young man, and he slowly got to his feet. He looked down at the woman sitting at his feet, devastation covering every inch of his body. "I see. This whole thing has just been a fun time for you, I guess." Lucy opened her mouth to argue, but Natsu flipped his hand at her, silencing her. "Well, Lucy, it's been more than that to me. I do love you, and I've known since Phantom Lord threatened to take you from me. I think you love me too, you just need to find it. I'm not going to give up here, Lucy. As long as I have love for you in my heart, I will always be trying." He then walked away, head down and fists clenched.

Lucy remained on the ground beneath the tree for a long time. The only thing that brought her back to reality was a squirrel stopping in front of her to chatter. While she sat, tears flowed endlessly. In her mind, Natsu was still sitting with her, listening to all the things he had been unwilling to listen to before. _Natsu, you've never said that you loved me. You think your actions speak for you, and they do, but sometimes things have to actually be said. I didn't know that this truly meant that much to you. I love you, too, but we need to take our time and be certain that this is the right choice. Please don't give up on me, on us, on our family._


	3. Scars and Announcements

Lucy set down her fork, enjoying the last bits of scrumptious food inside her mouth. She waited until Erza was finished eating before saying, "Erza, do you think you could help me?"

Erza smiled softly and said, "I'm always here for you, Lucy. What is it?"

Lucy bit her lip briefly before explaining the situation she was currently in: the pregnancy, Natsu's proposal, and her answer. Thankfully Erza remained quiet throughout the explanation. Lucy concluded with, "So now I guess we need to tell the guild about the baby, but I don't know how to do that."

The scarlet-haired warrior bobbed her head up and down as she thought. With a casual shrug she replied, "There isn't really a special way to do this. You just need to tell them. I know it will be embarrassing since you two aren't an item, but I'd like to think that our guild mates won't be too hard on you." Lucy didn't respond, so Erza suggested, "Would you like me to announce it for you?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled wildly at her friend. "You don't mind? That would be a big help!"

Erza patted Lucy on the back before standing. "We'll do it tonight then. You may want to give Natsu a heads-up, though." The woman then left the hall, on her way to a mission in the next town over. It was a simple mission, one organized to help Wendy hone some of her weaker skills, so there should be no interference in the plans for that evening.

* * *

There was a gentle tap-tap-tap on the wooden door of the cottage Natsu shared with Happy. The blue cat excitedly bounced over to the door and pulled it open. Natsu heard the cat exclaim, "Lucy, it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" The fire wizard smiled tightly as he heard Lucy roughly reply, "Happy, come on, nobody died."

Natsu busied himself with the dishes in his sink so his back was to Lucy as the blonde woman walked into the house. She remained quiet so he said, "No, no person is dead, but things were broken." He heard a loud sigh escape her mouth and he set down the project in the sink. Turning to face her, he calmly said, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. What'cha doing here, Lu?"

Lucy smiled weakly as she looked at him, and Natsu wished he couldn't feel every ounce of her pity. "I wanted to talk to you," she answered.

With a nod, Natsu walked past her to sit on one of the rickety chairs in the main room. He waved his hand toward the other chair, inviting her to join him. "That's probably a good idea," he admitted. "I didn't give you a chance to say what you clearly needed to say. Hey, Happy, could ya finish those dishes for me?" The Exceed looked disappointed about missing what was sure to be a juicy conversation, but he went back to the sink nonetheless.

The girl sat down and wiggled around until she found a comfortable way to lounge. "Natsu, yesterday was the first time you told me that you loved me. . ."

"Yeah, I realized that once I had calmed down."

Lucy smiled and continued, "The idea of marriage seemed absurd when I thought I was the only one experiencing those feelings."

All the hope the Lucy had drained from him the previous day came rushing back into his body, filling every limb, finger, and toe. His heart pounded at a quick tempo and he reached for her hand, "So you've changed your mind?"

Her next answer flattened him all over again. "No, Natsu, I'm not going to marry you."

The dragon slayer closed his eyes, unable to look at the woman who was making a game out of his emotions. "So, you love me, but won't marry me. I don't know why you're here, Lucy. Get out." He stood, marching to the door. He held it open for her until she shuffled through.

Before he could close the door, she turned and said, "I came to let you know that I'm announcing the pregnancy to the guild tonight, and letting them know you are the father." Natsu nodded curtly, then closed the door.

* * *

Lucy's stomach jumped, rolled, and danced as she attempted to eat her dinner. Erza caught her eye, raising a questioning eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Lucy nodded. The two women climbed the stairs of the stage, and Erza loudly called for everyone's attention. The blonde girl closed her eyes as she waited for silence to claim the guild. As she waited, a warm hand wrapped around hers. She opened her eyes, looking only at her hand, and smiled peacefully when she noticed a scar on the hand, the scar that Natsu got one night when Lucy had tripped and he'd caught her, scraping his hand in the process. The wound had never healed perfectly, which Lucy had always found odd since his body possessed powerful healing abilities.

"I have great news to share with all of you," Erza's strong voice boomed around the hall. She turned to motion Lucy forward, surprise showing as she noticed Natsu.

Natsu pulled Lucy forward as he whispered in her ear, "I can wait, but I have to wait with you by my side." Then he smiled proudly while he exclaimed, "Lucy and I are having a baby!" The guild hall erupted in cheers and tears; a sea of hands pulled them from the stage and demanded hugs of congratulations. The couple was soon separated as the men pulled Natsu aside and asked for details. The women questions Lucy about their relationship, and at first she was uneasy discussing the topic, but Levy and Erza stayed close by to offer their support.

The night was loud and joyous, as children were not a common element in the guild. Little Asuka was profoundly excited to have a playmate on the way. Juvia spent most of the evening in the corner blubbering about babies and staring at Gray with hungry eyes. The couple received countless offers of assistance and babysitting, all of which they accepted for the sake of politeness. MiraJane provided a cookbook that was filled with recipes that were supposed to provide lots of nutrients for Lucy and the baby. The celebration lasted long into the night, which was the guild's custom, but Natsu snuck Lucy out hours early. Holding her hand, he helped her walk down the stairs and said, "You need all the rest you can get, so let's get you home." Lucy smiled sweetly and allowed Natsu to walk her home.

At the door, Natsu tilted her chin upward and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Lucy."

She grinned against his lips and purred, "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu then dropped to his knees, and unease swarmed Lucy as she feared that he was proposing again. She was about to step away from him, but then she felt him press his lips to her stomch and whisper, "And I love you, baby."


	4. Caretaker

Natsu rolled over and felt blindly for Lucy's warm skin, but all he could feel was faint warmth on the sheets where she had recently been. He stretched a little farther and his fingers ran along the edge of the bed. With a low groan he sat up and quietly called, "Lu, did you fall out?" He received no answer so he turned on the lamp that rested on the wooden side table. Lying across the bed on his stomach, he peeked over the edge and looked for any trace of her on the dark floor. With a frown he called again, "Lucy?" His voice held more concern than it had previously. His long fingers roughly ran through his pink hair while he tried to think of where she could have possibly gone.

A muffled sound caught his attention; it sounded like someone gargling while being strangled. He leapt to his feet, his nose working overtime to locate Lucy. It only took a second for Natsu to track her scent: she was inside the bathroom. A silly smile tickled his lips and he hesitated a moment before tapping lightly on the door. "Lucy? Are you in there?"

Her voice floated back to him very faintly. "Na—Natsu? I—", her words were interrupted by the sound Natsu had heard before.

"I'm coming in," he announced before slowly pushing open the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell: reminiscent of Lucy but mostly vomit. The blonde woman sat on the tiled floor next to the toilet. She was wearing a plain pair of underwear and one of Natsu's button-up shirts, a light blue one. Her back was resting against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest. Her pale face rested on top of those knees, long wavy hair flowing downward. Sweat glistened along her forehead. Natsu knelt in front of her and pushed back the strands of hair that were clinging to the moisture. "Oh, Lucy," he crooned.

Lucy's eyelids lazily lifted and exhausted joy filled her eyes as she looked at him. "Oh, hey," she mumbled as she smiled calmly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay? Did you catch a stomach bug?"

Still smiling, she muttered, "Ahh, no, it's the baby. It's normal. . ." Slowly she raised her head and licked her lips. "Ugh, I feel disgusting. I'm so tired. . .this has been happening all week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave a sloppy shrug and said, "No reason to alarm you over something normal."

Natsu smiled and shook his head. "Okay, well I want to know everything, normal or not. Now let's get you cleaned up." He stood and moved to the bathtub, filling it with warm water. He returned to Lucy's side, where he took her hands and carefully helped her stand. He made sure she was steady then began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. He allowed her to remove it as he gently slid her underwear down her long legs. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder to maintain her balance as she stepped out of the undergarment. Once the clothes hit the floor, Natsu swept her up in his arms, cradling her. For a moment he simply stood there smiling down at her. He then gently set her down in the tub, sitting back to allow her some time to soak in the hot water.

The dragon slayer retrieved a wash cloth from Lucy's towel shelf and dunked it into the bath water. He started with her face, wiping away the shiny signs of the episode, and when he finished he planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He proceeded to move the cloth over her shoulders, moving to her back which he spent extra time on because she hummed contently as he did so. Once he had washed all of the necessary areas, he squirted a dab of purple shampoo on top of her head and began to laugh at the sight.

Lucy, who had been thoroughly enjoying this pampering, opened one eye and mumbled "Whatso funny?"

Natsu merely grinned before splatting the shampoo with the palm of his hand. He lathered all of her long hair, scrubbing gently against her scalp with his fingernails. The look of pure enjoyment on Lucy's face filled Natsu with peace and he wished that he could do this for eternity. Eventually the water did become chilly and he regretfully drained the tub. Towel at the ready, he helped Lucy stand up and step out of the slippery tub, then patted the wettest parts of her with the towel. Natsu noticed her hair dripping water profusely, and said, "Do you want to wrap the towel around your hair? I don't think I can do that part very well." He chuckled as he handed her the towel.

As soon as the towel was securely wound around her locks, he picked her up once again and began to carry her back to the bed. Lucy sighed playfully and said, "Natsu, I think I can walk across the room!"

He smiled down at her as he said, "I bet you can, but I like to carry you." Sensing that she was feeling much better, he plopped her down on the bed and laughed as she bounced back up slightly. Once he had her settled in the bed and covered up, he sat next to her and said, "I don't feel like sleeping, do you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm pretty awake now. What do you want to do?"

Natsu reached out his hand to hold hers. "I want to talk." Over the next few hours they talked about all kinds of things: the baby, the guild, mission, rumors, gossip. . .

"Oh, hey, guess what Gray told me this morning," Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shot him a curious look and he launched into the story. "Well, he was acting super weird, being really touchy about stuff that never bugs him. So I kept asking him what was going on and finally he cracked. He's got a thing for Mira! And he's gonna make a move soon!"

The two of them discussed this huge event for a while. Gray was rarely open enough to even contemplate a romantic relationship, so this was a big deal. Lucy expressed great concern for Juvia, but Natsu insisted that Juvia was a "big girl who can handle it." Then the conversation moved on to past romantic relationships, and current ones. . .

"Natsu, what did you first like about me?"

To answer this, Natsu had to grab her chin and turn her face towards him. He stared into her eyes for a long time before saying, "Your eyes. You've been through a lot, like any of us, but you never let it get to you. Your eyes hold all the hope that our guild needs. Your eyes show all of your love, compassion, and beauty."


	5. Gift of the Spirits

She jumped. She pulled. She wrestled and jiggled and hopped about, her blonde topknot flopping around wildly on top of her head. Every time she landed her bare feet produced a loud slapping sound as they connected with the wooden floor. As her belly grew, it became impossible for her to be seen in public wearing her usual crop tops. Currently she was attempting to squeeze into the blue and white outfit that she had not worn since her early days at Fairy Tail. After assessing the size of her stomach and breasts versus the allowed room of the blouse, she had decided not to even try. However, it would be a personal victory if she could manage to get into the skirt. . .not that she would wear it outside though! With one last pull, and one last grown, the skirt moved upward on her thighs by just an inch. . .and then a loud ripping sound caused Lucy to stop immediately. She reluctantly looked down at the side of her thigh and found that the skirt had ripped several inches. Releasing a pent up scream of frustration, she removed the skirt and threw it across the room before flopping backwards onto her bed. There she lay, angry tears streaming down her face, in only a matching set of plain white undergarments.

"Don't cry, Princess."

Startled, Lucy sat up quickly and wiped her face as quickly as she could. Before her stood Virgo, a sympathetic smile poised on her lips. "Oh, Virgo, don't do that! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Princess. Feel free to punish me; it might help you with your frustrations." Virgo tilted her head to the side and smiled invitingly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied, "Virgo, why are you here?"

"Oh," the celestial spirit said in a less upbeat tone. "Well, we can sense your emotions in the spirit realm. We're pretty used to the roller coaster that is you on a normal day, but this pregnancy has really thrown you out of whack."

"Get to the point, Virgo," Lucy growled.

"Of course, Princess. Mostly you've been happy, with mild moments of distress. But today was different. It was like a crashing wave of anger, and we were worried about you. Really, you should be glad I'm the one who came! Loke was pretty insistent that he be the one to check on you."

Lucy gasped and covered her upper body with her arms. "Thanks, I guess." She stared at Virgo for a moment, and the spirit stared back, before Lucy grew impatient and spat, "Well, you've checked on me, so now what?"

Virgo grinned widely. "That's right, Princess, yell at me! You can do it! Come on!" The maid bounced on her feet and pumped her fists in the air as she encouraged her key-holder.

At first, the blonde woman was reluctant, but Virgo persevered. Finally Lucy sighed loudly and let it all out in a mighty roar. "Why are you in my house? There is nothing you can do to help here! You can't fix the mistakes I made! You can't change how fat I'm getting!"

Lucy expected Virgo to be enthused about the verbal assault, but she was surprised to find a deep frown on Virgo's brow. Virgo stepped closer to the celestial wizard as she said, "Now, Lucy, I don't think any of this is a mistake. It's not a mistake to be with the one you love, and now you have produced something beautiful with that love."

With a sigh, Lucy said, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't think it was a mistake. The whole thing is just stressful, especially this belly!" She stood up and bounced slightly, causing her recently gained weight to wriggle and jiggle.

Virgo smiled tightly and gently said, "No, you are right, I can't fix how much the child is changing your body. But I can fix your clothing problem!" She snapped her fingers and a stack of clothing appeared in her hands. With a shake, the dress unfolded for the wizard to examine. "We can't have children in my world, so we don't have clothes designed specifically for expecting mothers. But it's a full-length dress that's really roomy! And it is made with our fabric so it will be easier to stretch and less likely to rip." The spirit softly helped Lucy into the dress, then stood back to watch as Lucy examined herself in the mirror.

It was a simple dress made of a soft, light purple fabric that swished when she moved. It fit snugly in all the right areas, and left lots of room to grow in the areas that would need it the most. She smiled pleasantly as she turned to face Virgo. "Thank you so much. You're always here when I need you."

"Of course, Princess. Now if you need a new dress, just let me know!" She curtsied and began to turn away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, politely suggesting, "Maybe you should get out today. Go shopping with your friends?" Then she was gone.

Lucy thought over her suggestion as she brushed out her blonde mane, letting it flow freely for the first time in weeks. It had just become too much of a hassle to do anything with. She slipped on a pair of white shoes and was reaching for her purse when she heard a knock at her door. Confused, she slung the bag over her shoulder then opened the door. Before her stood Erza, Levy, Mira, and Juvia. "H—Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Erza took a good look at Lucy and laughed. "Looks like you're all ready to go!"

"Go where…?"

"Shopping," Levy exclaimed. "Loke just came by the guild hall and said that we should come get you and take you out for a while."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked down the sidewalk. She was almost certain she saw Loke quickly disappear around a corner. _Thanks guys,_ she thought, sending the message to all of her spirits.


	6. A Sunny Day With Chances of Gloom

Around them were racks full of beautiful clothing, winter items on sale and all the new spring-y outfits displayed with bright colors. Lucy's fingers trailed over cute skirts and swimsuits that she could no longer wear, and her previous gloom began to descend once again. She sighed louder than she had intended and looked around to see if any of her friends had noticed. Her searching eyes were met by Levy's sympathetic gaze. The blonde woman smiled guiltily and Levy marched over to her, pulling her by the hand as she said, "Lu, come on! We're here to cheer you up! What do you need?"

Lucy trudged along behind her tiny friend. She knew that Levy meant articles of clothing, but she frowned and mumbled, "To feel pretty again. . ."

The red-headed Erza happened to be browsing a stack of dresses nearby and overheard Lucy's comment. Without hesitation she opened her mouth to scold her teammate. "Lucy, don't talk about yourself that way. You are a perfectly attractive young lady."

Lucy made an exasperated sound before replying, "It's not that I believe I'm ugly. I just feel really. . .undesirable."

By this point the other girls, Juvia and MiraJane, had rejoined the group. Juvia, who was always on the watch for ways to keep Lucy away from Gray, remained quiet on the subject but Mira gladly chimed in. "Lucy, I've known Natsu a long time. When he decides to do something, he doesn't back down. And he decided that you are the girl he wants to be with. When Natsu holds someone close, it takes a lot more than a little _baby weight_ to change his mind. And when Natsu loves someone, then nothing is going to change that love." The other women nodded along enthusiastically.

Lucy smiled slightly and said, "Thanks for that. I guess this is just about how I feel about myself. I know that Natsu doesn't care."

Surprisingly, Erza grinned and exclaimed "Then it's time to get you some sexy clothes!" There was a chorus of squeals and giggles as the flock of women herded her toward the lingerie section of the store. Within seconds her arms were piled with stringy, lacey, and silky suggestions. Lucy wiggled into the dressing room to sort through the jumbled mess. She plopped the pile onto the bench inside the small room and grabbed the first piece of "clothing." It was a black strappy death trap and she doubted she would be able to maneuver her way into it.

Feeling insecure, Lucy called out to her guild mates, "Do I have to try them all?"

"Yes, Princess!" chirped a familiar voice that did not belong to the four women that had entered the store with Lucy.

". . .Virgo? What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help out. I know! I'll come in so you can teach me a private lesson!"

The doorknob began to turn and Lucy quickly threw her weight against the door. "No! Virgo, just wait with the others." She shook her head and directed her attention to the cloth in her hand. She groaned quietly then said, "Actually I do need a little help. But. . .Levy please."

Lucy swore she could feel Virgo's disappointment through the door, but the spirit did not argue. She moved away from the door to let Levy in, who locked the door for good measure. "What's up, Lu?" Lucy's only response was to hold up the tangled item with a distressed look upon her face. Levy's eyes widened. "Oh my stars," she whispered as she reached out a hand to gently touch the material.

Brow furrowed, Lucy giggled a bit before asking, "You don't actually like this, do you?!"

The shorter girl's cheeks burned an adorable chartreuse and she mumbled, "I—uh—it just seems like the kind of thing that would. . .never mind."

"Nooo! What were you going to say?"

Levy pulled the skimpy outfit from Lucy's hands. She stood in front of the mirror and held it up against her body. "It seems like the kind of thing that would catch his attention," she said quietly.

The blonde stood behind Levy, their reflections smiling at each other. "How is that going, by the way?"

Levy sighed dreamily. "About the same. I can't tell him how I feel and he tries to act like he doesn't care at all."

Before Lucy could answer, Erza's loud voice boomed from outside the dressing room. "What's taking so long? Let's see that hot mama!"

The two girls inside the tiny room looked at each other with guilty grins. While Lucy undressed, Levy attempted to find the best way to get Lucy into the contraption. Squatting at Lucy's feet, she instructed, "Alright, step in."

Lucy followed her orders, feeling thankful to have a friend who would help her when she wasn't able to bend over very easily. The blue-haired girls small fingers lightly moved the cloth up Lucy's legs. So far, so good; it seemed like it would fit. Now the belly, which only stuck out about six inches. Lucy gently pushed on the bump as Levy tugged the various straps upward. After lots of wiggling and squishing, they were past the belly but two of the straps squeezed her stomach in a very uncomfortable way.

Lucy put her arms through what appeared to be the correct spots. Immediately she knew that it was going to take some work to squish her boobs into this thing. She struggled for a few seconds, quickly becoming frustrated. As soon as she tried to squeeze the second one in, the first one would pop out.

Without warning Levy placed her hand on top of the breast that was in the garment. With a nervous smile she suggested, "I'll hold it in while you work on the other one."

Lucy stared at Levy for a couple seconds before giving a small nod. She then seized the rebellious breast and began to squeeze and press it into the bizarre clothing. After much grunting and painful squishing the process was complete. Levy stepped back and gestured toward the mirror, inviting Lucy to examine their work. The celestial wizard hesitantly stood before the glass, immediately cringing at what she saw. Though this outfit was sized for a person of her size, she hated the woman who stood before her. All of the straps pressed down tightly on her skin, causing everything around it to bulge outward. _I look like bread dough exploding out of its restraints. . ._ , she thought to herself sadly. Levy's face had an expression of pity upon it, but Lucy walked past her, through the door, and presented the abomination to the eager women.

No one said a word.

No one made a face.

Everything was blank, except Lucy's mind, which was filled with overwhelming feelings of disgust.

But then someone spoke. "Well, that is a hideous outfit, now isn't it? It's not designed to fit anyone in a flattering way," piped Mira. She stood up and approached Lucy with a gentle smile. When she was close enough that only Lucy could hear her speak, she whispered, "You are absolutely stunning. Don't let this one little outfit get you down!" She twined her hand with Lucy's and led her back into the dressing room. "I'll try some with you! It'll be more fun!"

Lucy was relieved by this idea. "Sure, Mira, that sounds great." She turned her back to the woman and began to pop herself out of the strappy restraints.

MiraJane sifted through the assortment of clothing on the bench and held up a light blue baby-doll dress. "Here, Lucy, you try this one." She then began to put on a dress that was very similar to that one, but hers was a deep purple. Once clothed, the two girls exited the room and struck a pose. They were greeted with enthusiastic applause from their friends, followed by giggles. As Mira bounced around, Lucy noticed something shiny draped around her neck.

"Hey, Mira, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the object.

MiraJane blushed slightly, her fingers delicately lifting the item away from her skin. She smiled goofily before she began her explanation. "Oh, this. Gray gave it to me."

Lucy stepped closer to examine it, gasping when she realized it was the necklace that Gray always wore around his neck. "Oh my gosh, this is a big deal!"

Erza, Levy, and Virgo gathered around to see for themselves. Juvia remained seated on the bench, her eyes glazing over. As Lucy walked over to her, Mira kept talking. "He gave it to me the other day when he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Lucy knelt in front of Juvia, but the water woman didn't seem to notice. The blonde woman grabbed her hands, giving her arms a little shake. "Juvia, are you alright?"

Juvia's eyes refocused on the girl kneeling in front of her. She forced a miniscule smile and muttered, "Ah, yes. Thank you. I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. . ." She pulled her hands away from Lucy and stood slowly. With shuffling feet, Juvia walked away from the group of friends and left the store. Lucy frowned as she watched her trudge down the sidewalk and sprinkles of rain began to fall.

Lucy stood and nervously said, "Hey, guys, was it supposed to rain today?" The others all shook their heads, a sense of unease settling over the group. The fun was officially sapped from the adventure, and they all proceeded to the front of the store to purchase their items.


	7. Sweet and Spicy

Natsu lounged in an armchair, sweat swimming across his skin. Why did the cooling system have to break on one of the hottest days of the year? If it was hot enough to make Natsu this uncomfortable. . .he couldn't imagine how miserable everyone else felt. He wished Gray and Juvia weren't on a mission, they could easily help with this problem. The bedroom window was propped open in the hopes that an errant evening breeze would trickle in. He owned a single fan, and it was the saddest excuse for a fan. Even if it was high-functioning, it would still only be pushing around slightly less lava-like air.

Natsu had been fighting for hours against the heat-induced exhaustion. Lucy had fallen asleep hours ago, but only because he had draped damp rags over her to help her stay cool. Every time he felt himself begin to dip into a hot sleep, he got up to rewet her towels. Slouching awkwardly in the chair, the dragon slayer watched the fan blades dawdling round and round and round. . . and round and. . .and round. . .round. . .rrrrr. . .With a jerk he sat up and rubbed his face with slick hands. He released a quiet groan as he pulled himself out of the chair. He staggered slightly as he walked to the bed and stuck his hand in the bucket. _Damn, it's not cold anymore,_ he mumbled in his head. He lifted the bucket, careful not to let the water slosh too loudly, and took it into the bathroom.

He shut the door, muttering to himself as he worked. "This baby has made Lucy such a light sleeper." He wedged a towel under the door to muffle the noises. Dumping out the warm water, he remembered something that Gray had said the other day.

Lucy had been relaxing in the guild hall during dinner and Natsu brought her a plate loaded with food (most of which she did not eat).

He placed the bucket beneath the faucet, cranking the knob to the coldest option.

Lucy hadn't even thanked him. And when she left she did not take the plate to the kitchen. Without hesitation Natsu jumped up to clear the dishes. Without hesitation Natsu jumped up to clear the dishes. Gray slapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Man, what are you doing?"

Dazed from weeks of this behavior from Lucy, Natsu blankly stared at his teammate and flatly replied, "Clearing the table?"

"I can see that, you idiot. I mean. . .why are you letting her treat you like this? Like her servant?"

He turned off the water and removed the towel from the door, then carefully carried the full container back to the bed.

"She's tired, Gray. Apparently it's harder than we thought to grow a child. The baby makes her moody, I know, but it's not her fault."

Natsu delicately pulled the warm cloth away from her soft skin.

"Okay, fine, her crabbiness isn't her fault. But she keeps stomping on your heart, Natsu," Gray responded.

Swirling the rags in the chilly water, he smiled to himself. He carefully draped the cloths over her again as he remembered his answer.

"She can stomp on my heart, hell, she can do anything she wants. Lucy will always be the mother of my child, and I'm going to love her no matter what."

The last towel in place, he stared at her and whispered, "And soon she is going to love me that much, too."

* * *

A low whimper drifted into Natsu's dreams and he jolted awake. Frantically looking around the room, he realized the noise was coming from Lucy as she rolled over in the bed. He hurried to her side, angry at himself to falling asleep and letting her get overheated. A single tear rested on her warm cheek and he brushed it away as he said, "I'm right here, Lucy, what's wrong?"

Her eyes opened sleepily and she whined, "I'm so uncomfortable! It's so damn hot, and I'm so big!"

Natsu smiled gently as he kissed her forehead. Placing a hand on her round belly, he said, "You're beautiful, and so is our little fireball."

* * *

The next day was not quite so blazingly miserable, but everyone was still extremely overheated. Many of the guild members were hard at work trying to fix the cooling system, but it would still be a while before it was running again. Natsu and Lucy had decided to spend the day at the pool, so Lucy was on her way to invite Levy to come along.

Lucy stood outside Levy's door, wearing a large purple t-shirt over the swimsuit she felt uncomfortable in. She knocked lightly and called, "Levy, open up!" It took Levy an unusually long time to come to the door, and when she did open it her appearance shocked Lucy. The short girl was usually very put together, but today she was sporting a bathrobe and the worst case of bed head Lucy had ever seen. Her cheeks began to turn pink as she said, "Uh, hey Lu, what's up?"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow as she tried to determine the source of Messy Levy. She didn't appear to be ill. "Could I come in and sit? This baby is so huge!" She really did need to sit and rest, but she also wanted to gather more information.

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened as she stammered, "Uh, ah, well no? Wait, no, of course you can! Look at you! Er, just a sec!" She shut the door with a snap. Lucy thought she heard the girl whispering, then a rumbling sound replied. She definitely heard Levy giggle then order, "Go!" The door opened again and Levy ushered the blonde inside.

Lucy waddled over to a chair and gratefully sank into it with a groan. She nonchalantly glanced at the couch, finding proof that someone had definitely been sleeping there. "Could I have some water?" she asked sweetly. As Levy retrieved that, the blonde woman quickly looked around for more clues. There was a glass on the coffee table and Lucy sniffed it cautiously. Whiskey. Levy always drank amaretto. In fact, Levy hated whiskey. There were a couple drops of something brown on the table. Lucy hesitantly poked it, surprised to find the goo stuck to her finger. She stared at it for several long seconds then she popped her finger into her mouth. Chocolate?

"Here you go, Lu!" Levy entered the room with a cup in her hand. She frowned and said, "What are you doing?"

Lucy sucked on the finger as she quickly attempted to think. With a smile she pulled the digit from her lips and sheepishly said, "Oh, Natsu made pancakes this morning and I guess I made a mess with the syrup so. . ." She stopped rambling as she noticed that Levy was biting her bottom lip and appeared very uncomfortable. Lucy examined her friend once again, this time noticing a faint brown smudge along her collar bone. "Levy, is that. . .chocolate syrup?"

The ice in the glass Levy was holding began to rattle as her hands shook. She quickly set it down on the coffee table, cringing as she noticed the brown drops and forgotten whiskey. She attempted a shaky laugh and said, "Would you believe me if I said I was making sundaes?" A loud snort sounded behind the door to Levy's bedroom. Lucy had never seen Levy's eyes as wide as they were now, or her cheeks as red.

Lucy pulled herself to her feet, pointed a finger at the door, and demanded, "Who's in there?"

The small woman exhaled loudly and shook her head. "No one? I'm, uh, taking care of someone's pet pig."

"And the pig likes chocolate sundaes and whiskey?"

"Yep," she squeaked and nodded her head vigorously.

"Whose pig?"

Levy frowned and tilted her head. "What?"

"Whose pig is it?"

"Ah, uh, oh hey, did you know that Mavis demanded an entire section of the library be about pigs?"

Lucy began to walk toward the door. "Nope, I didn't know that." She set her hand on the door knob, ignoring Levy's nervous tics. "Who does the pig belong to, Levy?" At first Levy did not anser, so the blonde began to turn the knob.

"Don't! Don't go in there," Levy squealed. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "It's not a friendly pig?" Lucy continued to turn the knob. "Ah! Gajeel! The pig belongs to Gajeel!"

Lucy released the knob and turned around with a knowing smile on her face. "Something belongs to Gajeel, but it's not a pig."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Levy mumbled.

Lucy opened her hand to reveal an earring, one that was identical to those of the iron dragon slayer. "This was on your couch."

The blue-haired girl laughed nervously. "Maybe the pig dragged it in?"

A loud sigh came from the bedroom and the door opened roughly. "Give it up, shrimp. She figured it out a long time ago." In the doorway stood Gajeel, wearing only a pair of black knee-length shorts. He tapped an empty hole on his eyebrow and said, "Gimme that, blondie."

The details of the night came out later as the girls floated in the pool. But, those scandalous details are only for Gajeel and Levy (and Lucy, of course).


	8. Fanning the Ember

Outstanding shades of red, orange, and pink streaked across the sky as the world waved goodnight to the sinking sun. The painted scene reflected in the still water of the canal below Lucy's window, which she stood in front of as she admired the moment with her hands resting on her stomach. Just as she was about to turn away from the window, a small group of street performers strolled underneath the window, playing a tune of farewell to the summer solstice. The beat of the drum was steady and the baby clearly could hear for it began to kick its little feet to the drum sound. Lucy giggled and patted back a few times before pulling the curtains closed and shuffling back to her bedroom.

Levy was lying on her stomach on Lucy's bed, glasses perched on her nose. The pen in her hand moved at lightning speed and the tip of her tongue poked out between her lips as she scrawled the words. With a huff Lucy flopped onto the bed and pulled the journal into her lap, "Now what do we have here?" The smaller girl's eyes widened but she did not try to retrieve the book. Lucy smiled crookedly and turned her eyes to the full pages in her hands.

 _. . .Falling back onto the pillows I bit my lip to hold in what would have been a shrill scream. His rough hands slid up my legs and the moonlight shined on his piercings. . ._

Lucy shrieked, dropping the book to the floor. "Levy! What the hell?!"

Levy's cheeks burned a shade of red brighter than Erza's hair. With shuddering motions she retrieved the book. She stood in front of Lucy, shifting her weight rapidly from one foot to the other. "It's about Gajeel," she mumbled.

"That's obvious! I mean why are you writing it down? What if someone finds it?"

Levy hugged the leather-bound journal tightly. "I keep it safe, don't worry. And I'm writing it because I want to remember it forever." Her words came a little softer as she admitted, "It was my first time, and it was the most beautiful time."

The pregnant woman was deeply touched by her best friend's words and felt that this moment demanded an embrace. As she hefted herself onto her swollen feet, she felt something shift, and it was not a feeling she had grown accustomed to over the last several months. She unintentionally groaned, catching Levy's attention. "Lu! Are you alright?" The short girl set down her journal and returned to Lucy's side. "Uh, Lucy, did you pee?"

"What? No!" Lucy looked down and noticed that her dress was damp and it truly did look as if she had peed herself! After a few seconds of embarrassment she gasped. "Oh Mavis! Levy! The baby—" Lucy felt unfamiliar muscles begin to tighten and waves of pain slammed into her mind. She dropped back to the bed and yelled briefly. She had experienced many different levels of pain at various points in her life, but this was entirely new and frightened her. Once the moment passed Lucy became aware of many sets of eyes watching her. She looked up to find not only Levy, but Virgo, Loke, and Aquarius (from a cup of water on the nightstand). Levy stood still, staring with wide eyes. Aquarius hovered behind all of the others, a mild glare set on her features. Virgo and Loke rushed to her side, each setting a hand on her shoulders.

"Oh, Miss, what can we do?" Virgo's eyes held none of her usual mischief.

Loke somehow managed to maintain his regular suaveness as he added, "Hey, Lu, having a rough time?"

The celestial wizard huffed and puffed, attempting to get enough air to communicate. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Virgo bounced some as she explained, "I told you before, we can sense your emotions. It is the same with pain—"

Loke interrupted. "That's why I'm always showing up in the nick of time to save your sweet patootie!"

Lucy sighed loudly and Virgo continued. "Your pain levels were outrageous! We couldn't stay away, we had to come help! So, tell us what to do!"

"Well, first, give me a little space." She attempted to laugh so as not to hurt their feelings. The spirits stepped away, still watching her for signs of oncoming contractions. "Okay, Levy? Yeah, can you get Mira and Erza?"

Levy spoke for the first time, words shaky and quiet, "Uh, yeah, sure thing!" She shuffled out of the room, shoulders slumped. Lucy hoped this event wasn't going to be too traumatizing for her.

Pushing it aside, she looked at Loke next. "Go find Natsu, and only Natsu. Not Happy, not Gray, not anyone else." With a nod and a wink, the lion was gone.

The expectant mother opened her mouth to give Virgo a task, but clamped it shut as the pain consumed her once again. Within seconds, someone was holding her hand, letting her squeeze as tightly as she needed. Lucy didn't know who owned the hand, and frankly, she did not care. When the tightness subsided, she looked up and was surprised to find Aquarius holding her hand, looking off in the opposite direction. Before Lucy could say a word, the water spirit was issuing orders to Virgo who happily obeyed. Lucy suspected Virgo was glad to have a crabby person bossing her around. Once Virgo left the room, Aquarius mistakenly met Lucy's gaze and quickly looked away with a scowl. "Well, no one else knew what they were doing," she spat, still holding Lucy's hand.

Lucy smiled, a small bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face. "You were there when I was born, right?"

Aquarius visibly softened as she turned back to the woman on the bed. "Yes, your mother handled it splendidly. A feat I'm certain a wimp like you cannot live up to!"

Lucy parted her lips to launch a retort but instead released a moan of agony as another contraction swept her away.

* * *

His footsteps pounded against the wood floor, practically shaking the entire room. His hands were curled up as tight as physically possible, the veins raising sky high. Heat waves radiated from his body as he paced back and forth attempting to ignore her screams that echoed inside his head. A growl began to build inside his chest as her moans carried through the wooden door. Impatience exploded and he whipped around to glare at the celestial spirit guarding the door. "Loke, come on! Listen to her! She needs me in there!" His voice was an unfamiliar whine.

Arms crossed firmly over his chest, Loke sighed as he explained once again. "Natsu, she doesn't want you in there. She said to keep you out, and that's what I'm going to do."

Lucy's shrieks escalated and waves of heat burst outward from Natsu as he lunged at the door. "Lucy!"

Loke shoved him away with a growl. "She doesn't want you there! You're making her nervous and going to cause a problem! Now back off!"

"That's crap and you know it!" He pulled at his hair in frustration and groaned, "Dammit, let me through the door, man." When Loke did not budge Natsu balled up his fist and swung with all his might.

Loke didn't flinch.

And the hit never landed. A masculine hand was wrapped around Natsu's wrist, halting the blow. "Natsu, take a breath, dumbass. He's a celestial spirit, you don't really want to start that fight right now." Gray's cool voice was calm with hints of warning.

Gray's chilly touch snapped Natsu out of his rage and he sunk to the floor in defeat. "Why won't she let me in? That's our child. . ."

Gray leaned against the wall as he replied, "It's like Loke said. You were making her feel anxious and she needs it to be as calm as possible. She doesn't need you freaking out. Do what you can from out here. Cheer her on through the door, be a support instead of a source of anger."

With a meek nod, Natsu let his head hang downward. Lucy's screams had died down while Gray spoke, but now they were rising again. Natsu stared at the door hopelessly, attempting to think of where to even begin. Seconds slipped by and he remained silent, unable to utter any encouragement. A drumming sound drifted into his ears and he looked up to find Loke tapping his fingers on the wall while muttering, "Go, Lucy, go," over and over.

Arching his eyebrow, Gray joined the lion and the chant began to grow louder.

Smiling and proud to have these men as companions, the dragon slayer climbed to his feet and yelled, "Come on, Lucy, you've got this!" Their raucous cheering continued to build as Lucy's exclamations gained volume. Suddenly the bedroom became silent and the boys in the hall ceased their yelling, looking at each other with mild confusion. A sliver of concern had just begun to build in Natsu's heart when he heard the most blessed sound of his entire life: a feeble cry from a tiny being.

Blazing hair peeped through the doorway and Erza's tired face searched the hallway for Natsu. When she found him she smiled welcomingly and said, "Come on, they're here!"

* * *

In his arms was the tiniest, most fragile little bundle Natsu had ever held. Her eyes were bright blue, just like her mother's. Small tufts of pale pink hair nestled against her soft scalp. Tiny fingers curled into fists that rested beneath her wobbly chin. A tear fell from the tip of Natsu's nose, landing on her plump cheek, and he whispered, "I never knew that I could feel this kind of love, this much love. You are the most precious jewel that has ever been possessed by anyone. My life is yours, my world is yours. I will never let anything harm you. I have been chosen to protect you, that is my only purpose now. I'll love and guard you my entire life, my sweet Ember."


End file.
